


Logan/Hank Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [24]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Just some headcanons for my favorite softy buff boys!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: Headcanons [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/569809
Kudos: 11





	Logan/Hank Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped these losers for years and finally decided to make some headcanons for them!

**Who hogs the duvet**

I feel like they’d be a no blankets kinda couple. Hank is covered in fur and Logan runs hot so blankets would just be too hot.

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

Hank for sure!

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Hank loves to make Logan handmade gifts for small holidays or anniversaries. Logan, however, will put tons of time into thoughtful gifts for the big ones. So I guess both?

**Who gets up first in the morning**

That depends on if who has to get up for work/class. On the weekends they don’t always make it to bed before 3 am.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Oh, Hank for sure. He spent so long in the closet feeling ashamed for who he is, now that he’s out he wants to try everything and Logan is more than happy to indulge him.

**Who cries at movies**

Logan, but he’s embarrassed about it

**Who gives unprompted messages**

They both do. Just imagine them popping into each other’s classrooms (sometimes during a class) to say hi and blow kisses at each other like the lovesick fools they are!

**What they’re like when they’re sick**

Logan: With his powers, nothing is supposed to knock him on his ass, however, if something could, he’d be such a baby about it. In his mind, he’s all macho and powering through it, but really he’s dripping snot everywhere and Hank’s gonna bite his head off if he whines one more  _ goddamn  _ time!

Hank: He doesn’t like people to see him sick, it makes him feel weak. So, he powers through it, drowning in cold medicine and cough drops. Most times no one (but Logan) can tell he’s sick. But sometimes the sickness just kicks his ass and he has to let Logan and the other mutants play mother hen.

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Hank, I mean have you seen Logan!? He’s not possessive though, this jealousy stems from his insecurities. Logan always assures him that Hank has nothing to worry about and that usually to marathon sex

**Who collects something unusual**

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Hank… I mean he’s covered in fur so if he takes a shower in the morning, he’s not just blow-drying his hair. He’s blow-drying his  _ entire body _ . On the off chance he doesn’t have a blowdryer, it would take hours to completely dry!

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

Hank. Logan Howlett does not have a tidy adamantium covered bone in his body

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

I feel like before they started working and living at the mansion both of them didn’t care too much for the holidays, but now they can kinda get into the spirit for the kids.

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Little spoon Logan is the best Logan. Hank is okay with being the little spoon when he needs comfort but prefers to be the big spoon.

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Yes… just yes. Someones sleeping on the couch tonight, boys!

**Who starts the most arguments**

LOGAN! Sure, Hank has started his far share, but Logan is such a hothead!

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

I feel like they both  _ want _ a pet, but with both of their animalistic characteristics, it would be a toss-up of whether or not the animal liked being around them.

**What couple traditions they have**

On the would-have-been anniversary of Hank’s death, Logan spends the entire day with him, reassuring himself that he’s real and alive.

**What tv shows they watch together**

Whatevers on, I see them as more of a read together before bed kinda couple

**Another couple they hang out with**

Erik and Charles

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Reading, fucking, drinking. Maybe a mixture of the three?

**Who made the first move**

Logan for sure... I mean, come on, it’s Logan we’re talking about here.

**Who brings flowers home**

Both, cause they’re soft buff boys

**Who is the best cook**

They can both cook, but they’d rather order in

**Who snores**

Both!

**Author's Note:**

> https://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com  
> https://sassy-imagines.tumblr.com  
> https://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com


End file.
